The Weeping Willows
by p-attinson
Summary: Glitz, glamour, dresses and...ponds? Elejah one shot.


Elena Gilbert stared at herself in the mirror.

Her dress, chiffon and the color of cream, hugged her body until her calves which gracefully fell against the floor in such a way it seemed _too_ elegant for the party she was to attend; then she remembered _nothing_ was too sophisticated for this family. With a sigh, she let her arms fall to her sides. She couldn't decide who she expected to look better; Rebekah or…Elijah. The thought irritated her. How was it that a man of such high standards wanted a woman like her? How could it be possible?

Just then, she heard a light knock. She held her breath before finally squeaking, "Come in!"

Elijah entered the room, exhibiting a tuxedo and a slight smirk. He leisurely walked towards her to test her reaction; when she seemed comfortable he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Beautiful," He mused.

Elena blushed, releasing her hand from his grasp. She carelessly stroked the fabric against her torso. "It is perfect, isn't it?"

Elijah aided her step down off the platform. When she interlocked her arm with his he whispered in her ear, "I wasn't implying the gown."

Two hours into the party and Elena was already bored.

She had spoken to everyone acceptable, drank enough wine and yet she wasn't tipsy enough to get through the night. Elijah had been eyeing her mysteriously, she noticed, as he spoke with a very blonde woman whom she assumed was a vampire of status. Elena gulped, turning her gaze in another direction. She noticed Stefan continued to waltz with Caroline as Klaus watched from afar, a scowl written across his face. Elena raised a brow, saving that relationship for another time and another place.

Damon, on the other hand, was chatting with Rebekah in the corner of the ballroom. Elena rolled her eyes, ignoring that as well.

By the time the waiter had made his way towards Elena, she was still sober, standing steadily on two feet, and still uninterested in her surroundings. She yawned as she turned to face the large clock just above the staircase. With a sigh, she noted it was midnight.

She should head home. She shouldn't be staying out this long; both Stefan and Damon being here troubled her and placed more stress on her shoulders. It was times like these when she needed Jeremy to call with a high fever and demanding her home. Then she recollected these schemes; Jeremy was gone and so was Alaric.

Tears filled her eyes, but she regained her strength. She sniffed, wiping her nose as unassumingly as she could and bobbed her head down to watch her shoes sparkle against the chandelier's light. It was the only thing that seemed human at the moment; the regular.

"Elena,"

She turned, the tears in her eyes still glistening. When she noticed it was Elijah she instantly smiled, covering her human emotion and feeling ridiculous. As she began to raise her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes Elijah stopped her.

"What is it?" He asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

"It's nothing," She brushed off. She hid her face and then looked up again to find him staring intently, his eyes scanning her expression.

"Come with me." He said, holding out his hand.

He guided her by her hand, assisting her down the marble steps into the open courtyard.

Elena gasped at the scene; the striking beauty of it seemed unreal. She watched as the small pond covered by the many weeping willows' branches rippled at its touch, stared at the fountains that were scattered around the lawn and tilted her head at the twinkle lights that hung from the weak brushwood.

"It's incredible," She alleged.

Elijah released Elena's hand to interlock his arm with hers. She turned her head to face him and smiled shyly. He returned her grin and continued to watch ahead as they sauntered towards the pond that Elena first noticed before anything.

The night was still; the wind reasonable and the temperature remained perfect for the summer season. She observed the lighting bugs as they danced against the sky and listened to the fall of the water as it speckled against the marble bowl.

Elijah looked forward to the trees as they walked along the stone path when they finally stopped at the edge of the pond he mused, "I haven't accompanied a woman to a gathering in a very long time." He then sighed. "It's strange."

Elena watched as a leaf fell against the water's surface. "How?"

Elijah untangled his arm with Elena's while looking up towards the sky. She slowly sat on the nearest bench which was covered with fine pillows; she waited for him to reply as he stared out into the brush.

Elijah shrugged in the shadows. "I feel a little...discombobulated," He started. "My brothers have much more patience for romance."

Elena nodded lightly to herself and then bit her lip.

"And why is that?" She wondered timidly.

Elijah turned to face her, grinning. "You're asking a lot of questions tonight."

Elena shrugged, feeling obstinate. "Sorry." She said.

"But to answer your question," He said again. He looked up to the sky. "I've never really given it much thought; romance."

Elena was silent as she watched him scramble through his thoughts, memories and whatever else he hid secretly.

"Not until now." He turned to face her, a neutral expression written clearly on his face.

Elena tried to hide her heart's erratic rhythm, but she knew she couldn't. He could easily sniff out her nervousness; he was Elijah and he knew her heart beat better than anyone. She twisted her hands around each other feeling his stare.

"Don't feel obligated, Elena," He started. Elena stiffened. "The Salvatore brothers are a doppelganger's weakness."

Elena wanted to interrupt, but she couldn't. Her lips felt paralyzed as she watched his; nothing seemed real in that moment.

But after a few moments of silence Elijah sighed. "I should get you inside."

Elena shook her head lightly. "What is it about you, Elijah?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow as he walked towards Elena. "I don't understand." He replied as he held out a hand. She grasped it, standing up and watching his facial features. Everything about his eyes told a story; the lives he's lived, the lives he's _taken_, all the emotions he's ever felt…they were clear to Elena.

"Neither do I," She whispered, her lips barely parting.

Elijah gazed down at her, his hand still in Elena's. He slightly tilted his head upwards and watched her eyes gather his own.

"Elena, I…"

But before he could answer her lips had already touched his own. Her heart sputtered when he returned her without hesitation, carefully holding her against his chest. She held the side of his face softly as he pulled her closer.

Suddenly, she felt her feet float above the ground. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Elijah had her in his arms, her feet dangling above the ground as if he were carrying her from a disaster. When she turned her face towards him, she smiled and tilted her head against his forehead.

"Thank you," He whispered, his eyes closed.

She kissed him slowly.


End file.
